cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Team ACWL
'''ACWL is a CAW stable featured in New-WWE and NAW. It consists of leader Allan Caesar III, and underlings Shadow The Hedgehog and Guile. Originally primarily featured in New-WWE, the stable now is more heavily featured in NAW. Early Days The stable's creation was a direct result of the controversy surrounding CAWllision 2 and CAWllision 3. Shadow the Hedgehog, and later Guile, began making appearances on New-WWE Raw and NAW shows after Bret Michaels re-activated the ACWL World Heavyweight Championship. The two attempted on numerous occasions to try and take back the title from not only Bret himself, but also fellow ACWL alumni Link (who didn't seem interested in joining the stable), most notably at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble, but were never successful. New-WWE Raw Following his victory in the Royal Rumble Match at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble, Allan Caesar III selected to challenge Bret Michaels for the WWE Championship, moving him from the ECW roster to Raw. Guile and Shadow began appearing regularly on Raw after this. The duo even won the Unified Tag Team Championship, defeating Biff Andreas and Shawn Dynasty after the titles were vacated following the suspension of former champions Edge and Chris Jericho. Their reign as Unified Tag Team Champions was short lived, as they were defeated a few weeks later at No Way Out by Andreas and Dynasty. On the weeks leading up to No Way Out, Phil Collins, who was originally helping Bret fight off the forces of ACWL, betrayed Bret and aligned himself with the group. After he failed at defeating Bret for the WWE Championship at No Way Out, ACWL turned their backs on Phil. The stable came to an abrupt end at WrestleMania IV. Though Shadow and Guile were able to defeat Collins in a handicap match, Allan himself fell to Bret Michaels just like his allies before him. The group disbanded quietly shortly afterward, and Guile and Shadow stopped appearing on New-WWE shows. Return on NAW On the first episode of NAW Mayhem following its closure (Mayhem 18), Allan Caesar III emerged as the new NAW General Manager. Up to his old tricks again, Allan again had both Shadow and Guile in tow, officially bringing the pair into NAW. Taking advantage of the ACWL World Heavyweight Title's vacancy, Allan used his new position of power to declare himself the champion. On NAW Mayhem 18, Bret Michaels had faced Pornoman for the #1 Contendership to the NAW World Heavyweight Championship. After an attack by Shadow and Guile, Pornoman would win. On NAW Mayhem 19, The questions about this attack involving Pornoman was answered on NAW Mayhem 19 when Pornoman had confirmed he was a part of Team ACWL. On NAW Mayhem 20, Team ACWL started off with a bad night due to Shadow and Guile failing to capture the NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship. Later thought it turned out better as Allan Caesar was able to retain the ACWL Title against Bret Michaels in a Last Man Standing match after the newest ACWL Alumni, Link, Had joined the stable costing Bret the match. Pornoman then won the vacant NAW World Heavyweight Championship against the Rock making Team ACWL have both World Championships in NAW. Later on Bret Michaels would take the NAW World Championship after months of feuding with Team ACWL. Though Bret would lose the title right after, It took the title away from Team ACWL. Team ACWL would also get a newer member that night, as Biff Andreas shocked the world and won the NAW Intercontinental Championship in a scramble and reveal himself as a member of the group. Team ACWL's Shadow, Guile, and Allan would defeat Team DCWL at Cawllision V. Shadow and Guile would be exiled from the group after winning the NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship and then Allan turning on them and allowing the new Team ACWL Members, Oshujax and Chris Johansen to use there rematch immediately. This would look to be a good thing as Johansen would win the NAW King of the World 2011 and also the NAW Contract in the Case with his win. Members *'New-WWE' **Allan Caesar III (Leader) **Shadow The Hedgehog **Guile **Phil Collins (Briefly) *'New Age Wrestling' **Allan Caesar III (Leader) **Link **Biff Andreas **Chris Johansen **Shawn Dynasty **Waluigi (Released 1/10/2012) **Oshujax (Removed 12/25/2011) **Pornoman (Removed 8/18/2011) **Shadow The Hedgehog (Removed 7/31/2011) **Guile (Removed 7/31/2011) Championships and Accomplishments New-WWE : 1x Royal Rumble Winner (Allan Caesar III) : 1x World Tag Team Championship (Shadow and Guile) : 1x WWE Tag Team Championship (Shadow and Guile) NAW : 2x ACWL World Heavyweight Championship - Allan Caesar III (1), Biff Andreas (1) (Current) : 1x NAW World Heavyweight Championship (Pornoman) : 6x NAW Hardcore Championship - Guile (2), Link (4) : 1x NAW Intercontinental Championship (Biff Andreas) : 2x NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship (Guile & Shadow, Oshujax & Chris Johansen) : NAW King of the World 2011 (Chris Johansen) : NAW Contract in the Case Winner (Chris Johansen) Entrance Themes *'This Machine' by Julien-K (Current Theme) * Bushwhackers Theme (2009) Category:New-WWE Category:NAW Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Stable Category:ACWL